L'amnésique
by lillyyy19
Summary: Arizona Robbins voit son passé resurgir d'un seul coup. Un passé qui pourrait bien mettre son présent en grand péril.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous, voici, comme promis, une nouvelle histoire. En espérant qu'elle vous plaira autant que la dernière! Sachez que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas tous... ils sont, pour la plupart à Shonda Rhimes.

* * *

Prologue

Arizona Robbins, une jambe repliée sous elle, l'autre contre sa poitrine, s'appliquait pour ne pas faire dépasser son vernis. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et elle ouvrait légèrement la bouche. Son T-shirt bleu mettait ses yeux en valeur et laissait une de ses épaules sortir, lui donnant un côté débrayé que Calliope Torres, sa compagne, aimait beaucoup. Elle l'observait justement de l'entrée de leur chambre et la trouvait simplement sublime. Elle s'approcha lentement d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, décalant quelques mèches ondulées et éparses.

-Hey ! Salua Callie.

-Hey ! répondit Arizona en relevant la tête pour quémander un baiser.

Une fois qu'elle l'eut obtenue, elle rebaissa les yeux vers son travail.

La brune s'installa tranquillement sur le lit à côté d'elle et soupira. Elle s'ennuyait, Sofia faisait la sieste, l'appartement était rangé, et Arizona n'était apparemment disponible pour parler. Elle soupira encore espérant que sa femme lèverait les yeux de son occupation pour les poser sur elle. Rien… Elle souffla encore une fois.

La blonde, qui avait bien compris son ménage, contint un sourire, plissant ses yeux pour rester sérieuse. La mexicaine se tourna un peu et souffla encore.

-Oh ! Calliope c'est pas vrai ! Arrête de souffler et dis-moi ce qu'il y a !? s'écria la blonde en riant.

-Il n'y a rien à faire ! On reste enfermé à surveiller Sofia et… on ne fait rien ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas eu une journée pour nous deux et… on n'en profite pas correctement, ça m'agace !

-Callie ! On en profite, tu as pu dormir jusqu'à dix heures ce matin, l'appartement est rangé, propre, Sofia dort, tu as pu prendre une douche bien chaude pendant que je faisais manger notre fille, j'ai pu prendre un bain aux huiles essentielles, ma peau est douce, mes cheveux aussi, on a fait les courses, et maintenant je viens de finir de mettre du vernis sur mes orteils ! Je trouve qu'on profite de cette journée à fond !

-Arizona… je parlais de profiter VRAIMENT de notre journée.

La blonde haussa les sourcils et vérifia que son vernis soit sec. Puis, elle se mit en tailleur et regarda Callie, ne comprenant pas. Celle-ci leva les yeux aux ciels.

-Ça fait combien de temps qu'on n'a pas fait l'amour Zo' ?

Arizona fit mine de chercher et compta sur ses doigts, enfin, elle éclata de rire et embrassa les lèvres de sa compagne. Puis, elle se leva afin d'aller ranger sa serviette dans sa salle de bain.

-Ça fait trois jours Calliope ! Trois… Ah !

Elle poussa un petit cri en sentant l'orthopédiste l'attraper par la taille pour la jeter tendrement sur le lit.

-Je te parle de_ vraiment_ faire l'amour ! Gémit-t-elle en se plaçant à cheval sur elle.

-Je te remercie ! Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Qu'on s'est juste amusées à la dinette ? demanda la blonde en se relevant à moitié.

-Ari, je t'assure qu'il y a trois jours on n'a pas développé nos capacités au maximum ! répondit Callie en la repoussant sur le matelas.

-Nos capacités ? reprit Arizona en pouffant dans le cou de sa compagne.

-Exactement ! Nous n'étions pas franchement en forme, je te rappelle !

-Très bien, murmura Arizona en passant ses mains sous le t-shirt de la brune, laisse-moi te montrer un peu plus mes « capacités ».

-Hum, j'ai hâte de voir ça ! Ça fait un mois que tu ne m'as pas vraiment…

Arizona plaça sa bouche sur celle de Calliope. Elle préférait le faire avant qu'elle ne dise une bêtise. Elle regarda l'heure et repoussa un peu Callie.

-Sofia va se réveiller dans deux heures, qu'est-ce qu'on est chanceuses !

-Trois, rectifia Callie, elle a de la fièvre !

-Tu te réjouis que notre fille soit malade ! Mère indigne ! Railla Ari en finissant d'enlever son pantalon.

Tout à coup, Callie se releva. Toute trace de sourire avait disparu.

-Quoi ? demanda la blonde.

-Un mois !

-Hein ?

-Un mois ! Ça fait un mois !

-Un mois que quoi Callie ?! Si tu me réponds que ça fait un mois que tu n'as pas tes règles, je te tue ! Taquina Arizona en se relevant un peu.

-Non ! Ça fait un mois qu'il ne s'est rien passé ! lança Callie le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Qu'il ne s'est rien… oh non ! Tu ne vas pas me parler de ta théorie du « un mois » !?

-Ce n'est pas une théorie ! S'il n'y a aucun mort au bloc, aucune mauvaise nouvelle ni pour toi ni pour moi depuis un mois, ça veut dire que quelque chose de grave va se passer ! Callie traversa la chambre et attrapa son sac à main.

-Callie ! Soupira la pédiatre en se glissant sous les draps. C'est totalement ridicule ! C'est un hasard !

-Non non non ! L'année dernière, un mois de bonheur, la chaudière a explosé on a dû passer un mois chez Mark ! Tu te rappelles ? Non ? Moi je m'en rappelle étant donné des crises de jalousie que vous me faisiez tous les deux. Et puis après, il y a eu ce mois parfait et on découvre des souris dans notre appartement ! Et il y a trois mois, on apprend que mon père est malade !

-Calliope ! Ce sont des coïncidences !

-Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! On ne se moque pas des théories de Calliope Torres ! J'ai bon à chaque fois ! Je te dis qu'il va se passer quelque chose !

-Calliope, il ne va rien se passer ! Pose cet agenda, demanda-t-elle en se levant pour rejoindre sa femme sur le fauteuil, et… Quoi ? Tu as vraiment noté la mort d'un de mes patients dans ton… mais… ça devient grave ! s'écria-t-elle en prenant le calepin pour le jeter un peu plus loin.

-Hey !

Arizona posa sa main sur la bouche de Calliope, puis elle s'agenouilla devant elle et lui offrit un sourire.

-On fait un deal, pour l'instant on profite de notre mois parfait et ensuite, si jamais il nous arrive une tuile, on fera comme à chaque fois, on surmontera ça ! D'accord ?

Elle se releva et repartit vers le lit.

-Maintenant, tu m'as promis des prouesses, j'attends de voir ça… Parce que… le mois parfait, il n'a pas été au niveau sexe ! Se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire davantage car la brune se jeta sur elle avec tendresse.

* * *

La routine de l'hôpital était loin d'être ennuyeuse, et les chirurgiens arrivaient à se demander s'il y avait vraiment une routine d'hôpital. Après tout, chaque jour il voyait un nouveau cas, différentes procédures. Il y avait des jours plus difficiles que d'autres mais les chirurgiens savaient quand être en compétition et quand se serrer les coudes… du moins la plupart du temps.

Arizona se dirigeait vers la cafétéria, sourire rayonnant, main dans les poches. Elle avait besoin d'un café et d'un bon repas avant de reprendre du service, pourtant, rien ne paraissait sa fatigue, sauf peut-être ses petits yeux. Elle repéra sa meilleure amie assise seule avec Christina, Meredith et Mark. Elle les rejoignit avec son plateau et sourit en voyant Teddy, la tête dans les bras en train de gémir théâtralement.

-Que ce passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle à la ronde.

-Teddy s'est rendu compte que l'élève avait dépassé le maître ! Railla Christina en lançant des baisers à une foule invisible.

-Le jour où ça arrivera, Yang, je serai morte ! marmonna la blonde en gardant la tête dans ses bras.

Arizona jeta un regard interrogateur, Mark la prit en pitié et décida de lui répondre :

-Teddy a eu… une histoire d'un soir !

-Aah, les histoires d'un soir ! S'extasia Arizona en prenant un air rêveur.

-Si tu veux la mienne, je te la laisse ! Pleurnicha la cardiologue en se redressant.

-Eh bien, sauf si tu as changé d'orientation sexuelle, je garde Callie et je te laisse ton inconnu masculin, répliqua la blonde en croquant dans un concombre.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel Callie s'installa à côté d'Arizona, un air inquiet sur son visage. Alors qu'elle allait s'adresser à Arizona, elle remarqua que Teddy la dévisageait étrangement.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? demanda la brune en touchant ses joues.

Teddy ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et se pencha vers sa meilleure amie.

-Au lit, elle se débrouille ?

La pédiatre faillit s'étouffer avec sa salade mais répondit entre deux quintes de toux

-Tu n'as pas idée !

-Deal ! Callie, désormais, tu es ma petite amie, Arizona a viré de bord ! Elle est totalement hétéro !

L'orthopédiste sourit sans vraiment comprendre la plaisanterie. Elle se tourna vers sa femme pour avoir de plus amples renseignements. En voyant l'inquiétude dans ses yeux, Arizona avala ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche et répondit :

-Mais ne t'en fais pas mon ange, je ne te laisserais pas aux mains inexpérimentée de Teddy.

-Hey ! Qui te dis qu'elles sont… Oh merde ! s'écria Teddy en plongeant sous la table.

Mark se pencha vers elle, étonné.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Il est là ! Il est juste là ! À l'entrée ! murmura la cardiologue en se dissimulant grâce aux jambes de ses amis.

D'une discrétion inexistante, ils se retournèrent tous vers l'homme qui venait d'entrer. Grand, brun, un sourire ravageur et un air goguenard sur le visage, il cherchait visiblement quelqu'un des yeux.

-Oh pitié ! lança Arizona en tirant son amie du dessous de la table.

Elle la plaça en face d'elle, dos à la tablée de médecin.

-Dis-moi quand il regarde, demanda Arizona à Mark.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas… dirent Callie et Teddy en cœur.

Elles s'arrêtèrent en même temps mais pas pour la même raison. Teddy ne put poursuivre à cause des lèvres d'Arizona plaquée sur ses lèvres et Callie se stoppa, surprise.

La pédiatre se sépara de son amie et regarda Mark lui faire un clin d'œil.

-Bon, sur ce… je vous laisse, j'ai une urgence ! déclara Arizona en regardant son bipper.

Elle quitta la cafétéria suivie de près par Callie.

-Hey !

-Tu vas me faire une crise de jalousie ? demanda Arizona amusée.

-Euh… je ne sais pas, en fait.

-Dépêche-toi, impact dans 30 secondes ! lui annonça Arizona en tournant dans un couloir.

-Eh bien… je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

-Pour aider Teddy qui est d'une maladresse légendaire avec les hommes et pour t'empêcher de le faire à ma place.

-Moi je ne l'aurais pas fait !

-Callie, c'était un baiser rien de plus ! Impact dans 20 secondes !

-Oui mais je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir que ça se reproduise ! Bouda la brune.

Arizona ouvrit une porte et tira Callie à l'intérieur d'une salle de garde. Aussitôt elle tira sur la ficelle du pantalon de sa femme et planta un regard joueur dans ses yeux :

-Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un…

Elle glissa sa main dans la culotte de l'ortho et caressa son pubis avec envie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Arizona sortait de la salle de garde en ayant préalablement vérifié que sa coiffure n'avait pas trop bougée. Elle avait réussi à convaincre Callie qu'elle entamait un deuxième mois sans conflit, sans problème…

Son téléphone personnel se mit à sonner. Sa mère. Elle n'avait pas le temps de décrocher, Karev arrivait vers elle à grandes enjambés.

-On y va Dr Robbins ? demanda-t-il en lui emboitant le pas.

-Oui, c'est partie pour six heures d'intervention !

* * *

Calliope termina son premier verre et lança un petit coup d'œil à la porte du bar. Arizona était en retard, comme à son habitude. D'ailleurs, les médecins étaient habitués à être en retard de partout sauf au bloc. Elle prit la main que Mark lui tendait pour aller danser au milieu des tables. Derek et Avery émirent des sifflements railleurs et Christina poussa un petit cri de loup.

Pendant la danse, Callie sentit une main dans son dos elle se détacha de Mark pour voir qui se permettait de la toucher ainsi. Elle découvrit un visage encadré par des boucles blondes et des lèvres accompagnées de deux fossettes.

-Hey ! Tu es là ! s'écria-t-elle avec un soupir de soulagement.

-Bien sûr que je suis là ! Je suis désolée d'être en retard mais… l'opération a été plus compliquée qu'on ne le pensait ! Mais tout s'est bien passé, finalement.

-Parfait ! Robbins, je t'offre un verre ? demanda la voix rauque et chaleureuse de Mark Sloan.

-Évidemment, je ne vous ai pas rejoint pour vous regarder boire sans moi !

-Aah ! Robbins va finir sur les tables ! lança Mark aux autres.

Les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire et Arizona emprisonna la main de Calliope dans la sienne de son autre bras, elle captura sa taille et continua la danse que la brune avait entrepris de commencer avec le plasticien.

-Zo', je te trouve… très en forme depuis hier ! Chuchota Callie dans le creux de l'oreille de sa femme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, quand ma femme me fait remarquer que je ne m'occupe pas assez d'elle, je me rattrape, répondit-elle d'un air taquin.

-Oh, et ce soir tu auras envie de te rattraper aussi ? demanda la mexicaine en faisant tourner la pédiatre et en la ramenant contre elle.

-Qui sait…

Mark revint avec plusieurs verre et en tendit un à la nouvelle venue. Une nouvelle chanson commença et tous les médecins à l'exception de Derek, Arizona et Kepner se levèrent pour rejoindre la piste.

-Viens ! Appela Callie pendant que Meredith faisait de même avec son mari.

Tous deux refusèrent et restèrent sagement assis en compagnie de la rouquine qui sirotait tranquillement sa vodka.

-Ils sont chanceux… euh… pardon, vous êtes chanceux. Tout le monde se marie, a des enfants, tout le monde est en couple et… tout le monde est prêt à fonder une vie de famille… et moi… moi je suis prête pour ma première relation… c'est un peu bizarre non ? Déblatéra Kepner sans vraiment réfléchir.

Les deux chirurgiens la regardèrent. Tandis que Derek avait du mal à refouler un fou-rire, Arizona ouvrait et refermait la bouche tentant de trouver quoi dire pour remonter le moral de la jeune femme. Tout à coup, elle sentit sa poche vibrer et sortit son téléphone en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oh ! Zut, c'est ma mère… je dois la rappeler, dit-elle en se levant, confuse.

-Je t'accompagne ! dit Derek en lançant un regard vers les autres. Règle d'or Robbins, on ne laisse jamais une fille aller seule en dehors du bar !

-Je suis une grande fille Shepherd ! répliqua-t-elle sans résultat.

Ils sortirent tous les deux dans le froid mordant et elle s'éloigna de quelques pas afin de passer son coup de fil. Derek la regardait en restant vers la porte du bar et se mit à sourire en repensant à la pauvre Kepner. Il tapa ses pieds l'un contre l'autre afin qu'ils ne s'engourdissent pas et souffla dans ses mains pour les réchauffer. Il fut tenté de demander une cigarette aux gens qui l'entouraient, mais il savait que reprendre ses habitudes de jeunesse n'était pas une bonne idée. Alors qu'il était en train de se battre avec lui-même il aperçut Robbins se tourner vers le bar, le teint blême. Elle le rejoignit et voulut retourner vers les autres mais il la retint doucement par le bras droit.

-Robbins ? Ça ne va pas ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

Derek pouvait avoir des airs de papa, ou de frère, même avec ceux qui travaillait avec lui. Mark et lui se ressemblait assez sur ce point mais ce soir, Arizona ne voulait pas d'un papa et encore moins d'un frère.

-Si, si ! dit-elle en affichant un faux sourire. Sourire qui lui fit d'ailleurs perdre deux larmes sur les joues.

-Robbins, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? incista-t-il.

-Non c'est juste la… la fa... fatigue, murmura-t-elle en vacillant.

Il ne parvint pas à la rattraper avant qu'elle ne s'effondre contre le sol froid, devant le bar.

* * *

Montez dans l'ascenseur émotionnel, je pense vous faire refaire un petit voyage... on commence doucement. REVIEWS?


	2. Chapter 1: L'aveu

Un nouveau chapitre ! Je pense que l'histoire va se lancer doucement ! ^^ Je songe à en écrire une autre en parallèle !  
Merci à tout ceux qui ont ajouté la fic en favorite et qui m'ont mis dans leurs auteurs aimés.

Mum's : Oui je suis d'accord, c'est bien de se retrouver ! J'espère que les actions d'Ari colle avec le personnage mais je pense que oui… La suite s'annonce effectivement moins rose mais… je dirais : pas aussi noir que précédemment !  
Concernant la review sur _Vivre ou mourir _: Je ne suis pas vraiment choquée par ton âge, je me doutais, d'après tes commentaires que tu étais plus âgée que la moyenne d'âge sur FF. J'avais bien compris que « 21 ans putain » ce n'était pas péjoratif, ne t'inquiète pas. Concernant mon « talent égalant celui de la tour Eiffel », c'est gentil mais je pense que je suis loin loin loin de pouvoir écrire un bouquin… et loin d'écrire un livre que des milliers de gens s'arracheront! ^^

Pingoo : Oui, je reconnais que finir sur Ari qui s'évanouie n'est peut-être pas si doux que ça ! C'est un début tout choux mais je pense qu'il y aura plus de scène Callie/ Ari dans cette fic ! Oui je comprends ce que tu entends par marrant !  
Concernant la review sur _Vivre ou mourir _: La tour Eiffel n'est pas démodée ! C'était purement IRONIQUE ! J'aime la TE. J'espère que tu auras autant de plaisir à lire cette fanfic… Je l'espère vraiment ! J'avais vu J.K. Rowling en interview face à D. Radcliff et effectivement, je me suis pas mal retrouvée dans ce qu'elle disait ! En revanche, je ne savais pas qu'elle avait écrit la fin en premier !

Sofia : Oui… tout est relatif ^^. Il y aura certainement une explication plus tard entre Arizona et Callie concernant le baiser avec Teddy. Si j'avais été Callie, ça ne m'aurait pas plu non plus ! Woow, non non, actuellement tout va bien avec mes parents^^. Ton caractère ? Hyperactive ? Merci pour mon « talent ». Oui « f » à Sofia ^^. Ce n'est pas grave pour le « e » de Brook, je n'avais même pas remarqué.

Swann33 : Ton commentaire m'a bien fait rire ! C'est étrange que tu penses que le côté rose ne durera pas… très étrange…

Just to read : Merci ! J'essai de vous rendre accro le plus possible ! ^^

Calzona11 : Hehe ! Eh oui c'est moi ! Merci ^^. Pour savoir qui sera amnésique je te laisse lire la suite ^^. Non… je pense que je vais garder mon sadisme encore loooooongtemps ! Pour quelqu'un qui écrivait d'un téléphone dans le train, tu t'es bien débrouillée !

Marmionne : Eh bien, je te laisse prendre place pour ce voyage, mais je te préviens, péripéties en tout genre sont attendues ! Oui Callie a été cool concernant le baiser, mais je ne sais pas si elle va continuer de l'être… Merci à toi de me lire !

Like Calzona : Oui c'est du Calzona ! Yiiipee !

Jojo or not jojo : Oui… je suis toujours sadique ! Pas de doute ! J'espère que le voyage sera intéressant pour toi !

Xcalzona :J'espère que ça sera une merveille ^^

* * *

Chapitre 1

« _Personne ne choisit d'être un monstre, la plupart des gens ne réalisent même pas qu'ils en sont jusqu'à qu'il soit bien trop tard pour peu importe quel monstre on finit par devenir, il y a de grandes chances qu'il y ait toujours quelqu'un pour vous. A moins bien sûr qu'il soit déjà allé de l'avant. Parce que quand on en vient à l'amour, même les monstres ne peuvent attendre éternellement…_ »

Les yeux clos, Arizona poussa un soupire et se passa une main humide sur le visage. Elle essayait d'abaisser ses épaules afin d'apaiser les tensions qui appuyaient sur ses muscles. Elle avait la désagréable impression qu'un étau lui appuyait sur la nuque. Elle rajouta un peu d'eau chaude dans son bain, ainsi qu'une grande quantité d'huile essentielle.

Alors qu'elle se réinstallait confortablement, elle sentit la porte de la pièce s'ouvrir et le parfum de sa femme vint lui réchauffer les narines confirmant son ressenti. Elle garda ses yeux fermés en espérant que Callie partirait. Malheureusement pour elle, elle l'entendit prendre un marchepied pour s'assoir près de la baignoire. La pédiatre fit semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué sa présence.

-Chardonnay ? lança la chirurgienne.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle se rendit à l'évidence : elle était obligée d'ouvrit les yeux. Elle rencontra la couleur dorée de l'alcool. Elle attrapa le pied du verre et le porta à sa bouche.

-Comment tu te sens ? demanda sa femme après avoir bu une gorgée de son vin.

-J'ai… une bosse à la tête, mais je devrais m'en remettre très rapidement, répondit-elle en montrant son front rougi.

-Bien.

De toute évidence, Callie hésitait à lui poser une question et elle semblait réfléchir à comment commencer une discussion construite. Arizona pouvait presque voir les rouages tourner dans sa tête. Étrangement, elle ne fit rien pour lui rendre la tâche facile. Elle avait besoin qu'on l'interroge, elle ne voulait pas se confier, se donner. Si Callie voulait obtenir quelque chose d'elle, il allait falloir qu'elle se creuse les méninges et qu'elle pose les bonnes questions.

-Derek m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas pu te rattraper à temps, c'est pour ça que tu as cette bosse.

-Oui, je sais.

Callie hocha la tête, consciente à présent que le mutisme partiel d'Arizona était sans doute dû à quelque chose de douloureux. Sa femme était comme ça, elle ne donnait jamais rien d'elle-même. Il fallait qu'elle se dévoile petit à petit. Il fallait mériter les réponses, et chaque choses importantes étaient dites dans les temps voulus, jamais trop tôt, jamais trop tard. Elle n'était pas de ces femmes qui évoquaient la totalité de leur vie en seulement trois mois. La pédiatre laissait des zones d'ombres, de mystères. Elle laissait aussi la place aux secrets. Ils étaient primordiaux car certain n'aurait jamais dû être dévoilé.

-Derek m'a aussi dit qu'il t'avait vu passé un coup de fil à ta mère…

-Oui.

-Elle va bien ? S'inquiéta soudain Callie devant l'air stoïque de la jeune femme.

-Oui.

-Arizona, est-ce que… est-ce que ton père va bien ?

-Oui.

-Alors… est-ce que je peux… savoir ce qui t'a mis dans un tel état ?

Les yeux perçants de la pédiatre détaillèrent le visage de Callie. Visiblement, elle se demandait si elle avait droit à une réponse ou non. Mais après tout, Calliope Torres était sa femme, elle lui devait au moins une explication. Ne serait-ce que pour lui permettre de comprendre son brusque changement d'humeur. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas en parler dans la salle de bain, nue, à la merci des yeux bruns de la chirurgienne.

-Si on finissait nos verres avant ? proposa-t-elle cependant pour se laisser le temps de trouver une façon de formuler la chose pour Calliope.

-Pas de problème.

Elle s'amusa à plonger sa main dans l'eau pour la ressortir en faisant couler les gouttes qui ruisselaient sur ses doigts.

Les yeux de Callie allaient de son verre à Arizona, d'Arizona à son verre. L'attitude de la blonde était plus qu'étrange, et pourtant, elle reconnaissait quand même celle qu'elle connaissait depuis des années. Il y avait une lueur éteinte dans les yeux de la pédiatre mais Callie n'aurait pas pu dire si Arizona était triste, ou non.

Elles terminèrent leur verre et Callie laissa Arizona se rincer.

Dans le salon, la latine s'était assise dans le canapé et jouait distraitement avec une mèche de cheveux. Elle regardait les petites lumières de la ville scintiller devant elle et se félicita intérieurement d'avoir acheté cet appartement.

Arizona se laissa tomber à côté d'elle et posa possessive ment une main sur la cuisse de sa femme.

-Alors ? demanda Callie en portant toute son attention vers la pédiatre qui passa ses cheveux sur une de ses épaules. Elle laissa un côté libre, comme pour accueillir des baisers qui ne viendraient pas. Elle ajusta plusieurs fois sa position, mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'aborder cette discussion, sachant pertinemment qu'elle tournerait mal parce que Callie la forçait plus ou moins à lui en parler. Du moins, elle se sentait forcée.

-Je t'ai déjà parlé de Timothy, mon frère…

-Oui bien sûr, affirma Calliope.

-Mais… je ne t'ai jamais parlé de Tyler… mon… mon autre frère, avoua-t-elle un demi-ton en dessous de celui qu'elle employait habituellement.

-Ton… quoi ? Mais, pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais rencontré ? Et tes parents ne m'ont jamais dit que… et puis… pourquoi tu ne m'en parle que maintenant ? Enfin ! Je pense que c'est une chose importante !

Robbins ferma les yeux afin d'évacuer le stress qui montait peu à peu en elle. Callie allait déraper, elle allait la pousser dans ses retranchements et la blonde se sentirait acculer. La mexicaine était comme ça et si ce côté rentre-dedans avait d'abord plu à Arizona, elle devait avouer maintenant, qu'il lui tapait souvent sur le système.

-Oui… je ne t'en ai jamais parlé parce que… je ne considère pas réellement Tyler comme mon frère.

-Oh… pas de problème mais… pourquoi ?

-C'est juste que… ce n'est pas la personne la plus gentille de la terre et…voilà.

Elle espérait que sa femme se contente de cette explication, mais c'était bien mal la connaître. Elle savait que dans peu de temps, elle allait s'énerver, et que Callie, en ferait de même, se sentant repousser. La crise n'était pas loin.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Calliope, c'est une longue histoire !

-Et alors ? Je pense que je devrais connaître cette histoire ! Tu es ma femme, c'est une chose que je devrais savoir ! Ca te concerne, on n'est pas en train de parler d'un épisode d'une série que j'aurai loupé ! On parle de toi, de ta vie, de ce que tu es ! Je suis prête à entendre cette histoire !

-Je… je….

Arizona secouait la tête, elle n'était pas prête à parler de tout ça ce soir-là, c'était beaucoup trop tôt. Elle se leva, vacillante et posa une main sur son front afin de calmer ses vertiges.

-Ari ? S'inquiéta la chirurgienne en l'accompagnant dans son geste pour qu'elle ne tombe pas.

-Non ! Souffla-t-elle en se dégageant promptement.

-Quoi non ? Ari ! hey ! mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ?

-Laisse-moi ! cracha la jeune femme d'une voix sèche.

Callie l'oppressait et elle ne savait pas comment se défaire de ses questions. Elle préféra jouer la carte de l'enfant gâtée et se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers leur chambre.

-Quoi ? non ! non ! Attends, tu comptes me laisser là-dessus ! « Au fait, Callie, j'ai un autre frère, il s'appelle Tyler et c'est le diable » ? imita Callie ironiquement. C'est tout ! Pas d'explication, ça sort comme ça et tu t'en vas ?

-Ne… ne me force pas Calliope ! prévint Arizona en tirant les couvertures pour se mettre au lit.

-Mais je veux savoir ! Tu n'as pas répondu à ma principale question !?

-…qui est ? interrogea Arizona sincèrement.

-Qu'est ce qui t'a mis dans un tel état ?

-Tyler !

-Pourquoi ?

Arizona poussa un gros soupir et s'enfonça un peu plus dans ses oreillers. Il lui fallait du temps pour rassembler une phrase qui ne soit pas trop brutale à entendre, pas trop compliquée pour ne pas avoir à l'expliquer. Elle sentit une certaine nausée l'envahir mais elle reprit le dessus sur ses émotions et regarda sa femme droit dans les yeux. L'air qui était plaqué sur le visage de la brune lui donna envie de la gifler. Elle avait cette figure qui voulait dire « moi, j'ai le droit de savoir, je ne suis pas n'importe qui ! Je suis ta femme ! Rien ne peut me choquer ! Ce n'est certainement pas bien grave ! ». Remplie de colère, elle lança d'un ton hargneux :

-Mon frère est sorti de prison ce matin ! Il y était depuis 13 ans ! Contente ? Tu veux plus de foutus détails ou ta putain de curiosité de merde est satisfaite !?

-Hey ! Qu'est ce qui t'autorise à me parler comme ça ! s'écria l'orthopédiste.

-Toi ! Callie ! Toi ! Tu agis comme si rien n'avait d'importance, tu me… tu me surprotèges ! Je…

Elle s'arrêta avant d'aller trop loin, se leva, prit son oreiller et déserta la chambre à coucher pour aller se planter sur le canapé.

Elle était fatiguée des plaintes de sa femme, de son insatisfaction permanente, de ses caprices à longueur de journée. Elle aurait voulu quitter l'appartement mais au fond, elle devait reconnaître qu'elle aimait Calliope Torres et que rien ne pourrait jamais l'éloigner d'elle.

Deux heures plus tard, elle ne dormait toujours pas et ne cessait de se tourner et se retourner. Elle avait une furieuse envie de réveiller Calliope pour qu'elle la rassure. Mais pour cela, il aurait fallu qu'elle lui raconte toute l'histoire… Une histoire enfouie depuis des années…

Elle retapa son oreiller afin d'être mieux installée. Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose se poser sur son épaule. Elle serra la main de la mexicaine et l'amena vers sa bouche afin de l'embrasser.

-Ari, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? demanda la brune en se mettant à genoux devant sa compagne afin d'avoir une meilleure vue de son visage.

-Tu ne dors pas ? répondit simplement la jeune femme en essuyant la larme qui coulait contre son oreiller.

Elle était touchée, même en colère, Callie avait attendu qu'elle se calme un peu pour venir la rassurer, prendre soin d'elle. Arizona s'attendait plutôt à ce qu'elle parte le lendemain sans lui adresser un seul mot.

-Bien sûr que non je ne dors pas ! Tu n'es pas à côté de moi, tu n'es pas là où tu devrais normalement être ! Il y a clairement quelque chose qui te tracasse et qui te fait peur dans la sortie de prison de Tyler.

-Non Callie ! Je ne veux pas te mêler à ça…Je… Calliope, mon but n'était pas de te faire du mal ! Mais… dis-moi… dis-moi que quoi qu'il arrive, tu m'aimeras ! Je… je t'en supplie Callie !

Dans la pénombre, la latine chercha les prunelles d'Arizona afin d'être sûre de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai besoin que tu me dises que tu m'aimes ! répéta Robbins en serrant la main qu'elle tenait.

-Je t'aime.

Arizona garda ses yeux rivés à ceux de Callie se demandant si elle pouvait lui avouer maintenant. Elle tira un peu sur le bras de la jeune femme et la fit se pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser.

-C'est à cause de Tyler que Tim s'est engagé dans l'armée très tôt. Mon père nous élevait à la baguette, on ne manquait de rien, on avait des règles strictes, un cadre solide, et notre mère était débordante d'amour pour nous trois. Chacune de nos journées était organisée à la minute près. Chez les Robbins, il n'y avait pas la place pour les temps morts. Tim et moi, on le vivait bien ! Au lycée, on s'arrangeait pour faire coïncider différents horaires afin de se trouver des moments libres, des moments où on n'était pas obligé de faire ce que nous imposait papa. Ce… ce n'est pas qu'on était malheureux parce qu'on vivait comme des rois, mais… Tim et moi, on voulait vraiment de la place pour respirer. On était vraiment semblable, bien qu'à l'époque j'étais plus proche de Tyler… mais lui… à partir d'un certain moment, il s'est mis à ne plus vouloir de cette éducation. Il lui fallait des journées où il pouvait fumer, boire… baiser. Il lui fallait des heures et des heures de liberté. Et peu à peu, il s'est mis à devenir violent. D'abord envers moi, j'étais la plus petite, et puis.. envers ma mère parce que… Tyler était le plus agé de la fratrie et qu'il voulait le montrer en remplaçant papa lors de ses missions. Il prenait sa place à table et… s'inventait un rôle qu'il n'avait pas à tenir. Lorsque papa n'était pas là, il fallait faire comme s'il était mort. Il… il a commencer à frapper ma mère alors que Timmy et moi on passait notre temps ensemble. Il ne voulait pas qu'on puisse échapper à sa surveillance, alors il venait nous chercher à l'école… et puis… un jour, il a fini par déraper.

-Par déraper ?

-Oui…

Elle n'était pas capable d'en dire plus. Elle ne voulait pas retomber dans l'horreur du procès. Elle ne voulait pas que des images remontent brusquement à la surface, et surtout, elle ne voulait pas avoir à se reconstruire encore une fois. Pas sans Tim. De plus, elle ne supportait pas l'idée que Callie soit emportée dans ce tourbillon de douleur.

De son côté, Callie sentait des larmes venir à ses yeux pour la piquer intensément. Elle fit assoir Arizona et, toujours agenouillée devant elle, elle se plaça entre les genoux de la jeune femme. Ses bras se posèrent sur ses cuisses et Callie embrassa le menton de sa belle. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres mais elle ne savait pas s'il était trop tôt pour la poser ou non.

-Arizona, commença-t-elle en gardant ses mains sur ses cuisses, est-ce que…

-Non, ne demande pas…

-Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ? Acheva-t-elle tout de même.

Manquant d'air, Arizona leva sa tête vers le plafond et ferma fortement les yeux afin qu'aucune larme ne tombe. Enfin, d'une voix tremblante, elle répondit :

-Je… je crois que oui…

«_ Notre ADN ne compte pas pour nous tous, pourtant… Nous sommes humains, la vie nous change. On développe de nouveaux traits, on devient moins sectaires, on arrête de rivaliser, on apprend de nos erreurs, on fait face à nos plus grandes peurs. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.  
On trouve des moyens de devenir plus que notre biologie. Le risque évidemment, est qu'on change trop jusqu'au point où on se reconnait pas. Trouver le moyen de revenir en arrière peut être difficile, il n'y a ni compas, ni carte. On a juste à fermer nos yeux, faire un pas et espérer qu'on y arrive… _»

* * *

Reviews? Bises!


End file.
